


Tell Me Why

by killerweasel



Series: Welcome Back [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Angels can be worse than demons.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Welcome Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Tell Me Why

Title: Tell Me Why  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Sandalphon, Crowley, Hastur, Ligur  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 1,200  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Angels can be worse than demons.

"Aziraphale."

Aziraphale drops the bread he is looking at with a yelp of surprise. He whirls around to find Sandalphon smiling at him. "Sandalphon." He has no idea why the Archangel would appear in a grocery store, but he doubts it's for something nice. Plastering on the smile he used whenever Gabriel would pop up, he motions to the bakery counter. "I highly recommend their triple chocolate cake."

"I'm not here for food." He steps closer. "I thought you should be aware I was very close and personal with that demon of yours recently. I even got to touch him in places you've never been."

Sandalphon's tone makes Aziraphale's skin crawl before the words sink in. Surely Crowley wouldn't have... His hands clench into fists. "What exactly are you implying?"

"I took your snake apart layer by layer." The gold on Sandalphon's teeth glitters in the lights of the grocery store. "I made him whimper and moan until the walls echoed with it."

He knows Sandalphon is lying, knows Crowley would never do such a thing. The blood drains from Aziraphale's face. "What did you to him? Did you hurt him?" He's about to do something very unwise, like try to smite Sandalphon, when an elderly woman comes into the aisle.

"I did everything he told me to. If you don't believe me, you should ask him." He gives Aziraphale a wink and then vanishes.

"Crowley!"

\---

The blinding flash of light Aziraphale makes as he appears in the middle of the room causes all three demons to shield their eyes. Hastur puts himself between the angel and Ligur, ready to fight if needed. Crowley gestures for both of them to move away.

"Aziraphale? What the Heaven is going on?" He hasn't seen his angel this upset since the world was about to end. Something terrible must have happened when he left the conference. Maybe Heaven or Hell had attacked him.

"Crowley. Sandalphon." Shaking his head to try and rid the dark thoughts inside of it, Aziraphale crosses the room and grabs Crowley by the shoulders. "What did he do? He told me the most vile things. He implied..."

"He implied what?" Whatever it was, it had been enough to keep Aziraphale from even noticing they had demonic company. Crowley's stomach clenches into a knot. "Whatever he said, he's lying."

"He's been here." The grip he has on Crowley's shoulders tightens. "I can feel it. I recognize his miracles." He stares at Crowley in horror. "He's all over you. Oh dear Lord, there are traces of him _inside_ of you."

"Angel, whatever you think happened, didn't." He winces as the pressure on his shoulders increases. Tiny bolts of Holy energy are starting to flicker in the angel's hair. "I summoned Sandalphon here to ask a question. When he had an answer, he came back. I sacrificed parts of myself in a ritual to bring Ligur back from the dead. Sandalphon healed me afterwards and left. That's all that happened."

"Ritual? What ritual? Why didn't you tell me any of this? Why is it some sort of dirty secret between the two of you?" Aziraphale's voice cracks as he gives Crowley a shake. The energy in his hair spreads to other parts of his body. "You didn't call or text. He could have killed you! He could have taken you away. He could have..."

"You're hurting me, Aziraphale." Crowley's voice is soft. He debates on wrenching himself free from the angel's grip.

"That's enough." Hastur grabs Aziraphale by the arm. "Let him go. Now."

Aziraphale reacts without thinking. He yanks his arm loose, presses his hand against Hastur, and shoves him away with his full power. The Duke slams into the far wall, knocking a painting down.

"Stop it!" Ligur's wings spread out from his back. "Everyone needs to take a fucking breath before this goes too far." His teeth sharpen into fangs while his eyes and chameleon are a fiery red. "Crowley, I don't want to hurt your angel. And you, don't touch Hastur again or I'll tear your throat out with my teeth."

"Angel. Aziraphale." Crowley reaches out, taking Aziraphale's hand in his own. "If you come sit down, I will tell you everything that happened. I was going to do it when you got home. I wasn't planning on keeping anything secret. There are some things you just can't put in a text or a phone call. I'm sorry Sandalphon went out of his way to hurt you."

Aziraphale blinks. He looks around the room. "Oh." He covers his mouth with his hand. "Terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Hastur gets to his feet, using the wall for support. He looks down at his chest. There is a handprint burnt through his clothing to the skin below. His normally pale skin is red and raw. "I've had worse." He grimaces in pain. "You can make it up to me by taking care of this."

"I think you know Hastur, angel. That's Ligur, the demon I killed with the Holy water in my flat." Crowley rubs his forehead with the heel of his hand. "I have some herbs I can use to make a paste for the burns. It'll take me a few minutes to gather everything." He looks at Aziraphale, who seems to have shrunk in on himself. "Will you be okay while I'm in the greenhouse?"

"Don't worry about me, my dear, I'm tickety-boo." The wobble of his bottom lip says otherwise. He bites it nervously. "I'll just fix what I damaged until you get back."

"You're about as far from tickety-boo as you can be, angel." Crowley curls his hand around Aziraphale's wrist. "Come with me and I will explain everything in as much detail as I can remember." He glances at the demons. "As I was saying before everything went horribly wrong, there's food in the fridge. Help yourselves."

\---

"I am so very, very sorry, angel." Crowley is draped over Aziraphale's back with his wings wrapped around them both. "I never meant for it to be a secret. I didn't even know if it would work. I should have told you after I talked with him the first time."

"It was the way he said it. You should have heard him. Even demons don't sound that evil when they're speaking. No offense, my dear."

"None taken." He brings the angel's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "He's afraid of us. They all are. This was the only way he could really hurt you, hurt both of us."

"Are you okay?" There's a small waver in Aziraphale's voice. "No lingering problems or pains from what he did to you?"

"I'm fine. Really." With a sigh, Crowley gets to his feet. "They'll be wondering what happened to us. I don't think I have to worry about Hastur showing up for some sort of revenge now. He's actually _happy_. I think I've seen him happy twice in my entire life."

"You did a good thing, my dear boy, even if you did it in a not so good way." Aziraphale stands up. "This time, you can introduce us all properly."

"Of course, angel."


End file.
